Feminine Wiles
by Zachana16
Summary: When Hiei gets into a fight with a the new priestess in town things get weird. Kurama's been turned into a girl because of Hiei's fight? Why? Read to find out. A KuramaHiei romance.
1. The festival battle

_Prologue_

The Cherry Blossom Festival was always such a happy time. It marked the end of the long winter season and the beginning of spring. Spring brought new beginnings and happy endings. It was always the most celebrated time for everyone around. Everyone was so happy, so carefree, but not all things could be perfect.

Hiei hated these festivals. He always had, probably always would. It didn't matter that everyone in our group always attended, he just hated being there. It didn't help much that this year we had all been invited to attend the festival at a newly renovated shrine. The new priestess was nice, but somewhat suspicious of us. Genkai told us that she most likely had some spirit awareness if she was on edge only around Yusuke, Hiei, and me.

We'd all been here before, when the old priestess was still alive, but we hadn't been there for on to three years. The previous priestess, Lady Mika, had passed away, and the shrine had to be closed down until her granddaughter was ready to assume her duties as a priestess.

Thinking back to that horrible day, I wish I had paid more attention to what was happening; maybe Hiei wouldn't have made such a mess of things. His mistake cost me, not him. The curse inflicted by an untrained priestess landed on the wrong victim, me. Oh well.

Chapter One: The festival battle

Three days earlier...

(Kurama)

"Hiei, get down here! We're going to be late!" I shouted as I paced my long time friend and partner's tree.

Hiei was always this way whenever a get together was inevitable. He always tried to get out of it, meaning we were always late getting there when I finally got him to come. Hiei is my best friend, but sometimes I'd like to just ring that koorime's little neck. He can be just so vexing at times that I just wish I was the sort to give up on people. Alas, that is my gift and my curse; I don't give up on my friends.

I drew in a deep breath to calm myself, and then tried again. "Hiei, Yukina will be there with Kuwabara. Do you really want to leave your little sister alone with that oaf?"

All I received was silence. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll just go without you."

As soon as I turned to walk away Hiei leapt from his tree and landed mere inches from me. I had to jump back to keep from running him over. I hate it when he does that! He always gets too close to me for my piece of mind. Sometimes I wonder if he even has any personal boundaries.

My mental tirade was stopped by my koorime friend's gruff voice. "Damn you, fox. You know I'd never leave Yukina in that baka's care for long."

He then walked right past me. He was only a few paces ahead when he looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Are you coming or not, Kurama? I don't have all day, you know."

I smiled slightly at his choice of words then started after him. "I'm coming, Hiei. I was never the one who was wasting time."

We walked on in silence for quiet some time before Hiei sent me one of his rare half smiles and said, "Crafty fox."

I simply grinned at him then returned his comment with my own. "Stubborn koorime."

"Humph. And proud of it."

I cracked up. Hiei could be so amusing sometimes. Then again, he could also be a pain in the butt when he wished too. His moods changed as often as the wind. That was just Hiei. Too much of a lone spirit for his own good sometimes.

By the time I had calmed down enough to look at Hiei again, we had reached the stairs to the shrine. Everyone else was already there, just as I'd known they would be. We were always late. I glared at the cause of my tardiness, but he just glared right on back.

Yukina was the first to greet us.

"Hiei, Kurama, you made it. I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"What and miss a chance to see you, cherub?" Me, of course.

Yukina blushed, Hiei and Kuwabara both glared at me. I just smiled and turned to greet everyone else.

"Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Genkai...How nice to see you again. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, Kurama. We really must get everyone together more often. Oh, and Lord Koenma is here too. Somewhere." Botan said as she looked around.

"If yer looking for the toddler, I stuck him in the trashcan when we got here."

"Yusuke!" WHAM! Yusuke was hit in the head with Keiko's purse.

WHAM! Yusuke was then hit in the head with Botan's oar.

I sweat dropped. Same old Yusuke. He'd never change. Three years of peace hadn't mellowed him any. If anything, he had gotten worse. Even though he hadn't really changed in personality, he'd changed in other ways. All of us had.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and I were all seniors in high school this year. We had all matured, some more than others, but we were still the same people mostly.

Keiko was still rather violent with Yusuke, but she was somewhat more lenient with him now that he wasn't fighting all the time. She and the Spirit Detective were to be married next spring. I was happy for them.

Kuwabara still fought Yusuke on a regular basis, but he stuck more to the books now than to fighting. His friends were all passing school thanks to him. I knew something Hiei did not about the orange haired young man. Kuwabara had an engagement ring in a little box in his pocket. He was going to propose to Yukina very soon. I can't wait to see Hiei's face when he does. Oh, it will be priceless.

Yukina still lived with Genkai, but now she was learning some martial arts in case she needed to defend herself and nobody was around to help her. She was pretty good at it too. She could beat Kuwabara, and that was saying something.

As for me, well, I guess I haven't changed all that much. I'm quieter than I use to be; at least that is what my mother tells me. My Yoko half doesn't show much anymore. Many of my friends tell me I need a girlfriend before I withdrawal completely. Maybe they're right, but for some reason I'm not all that interested in dating. At my age that must say something. I'd much prefer to spend my time in my garden with my flowers or under Hiei's tree talking with my friend.

I guess I had been quiet for a long while, because the next thing I knew Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were crowding around me looking at me like I was ill or something. I noticed that most everyone was staring at me with a look of either concern or confusion on their faces.

"What is it?"

"Kurama, we called your name several times, but you didn't answer us. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yukina."

I squared my shoulders, grabbed Botan and Yukina each by one arm, and said, "Let's go up there before the festival is over. I hope we haven't missed too much."

I rushed past so quickly that I completely missed the looks I was getting from my other friends. I guess they're worried, but I'm fine so...

(Hiei)

"He's doing it again."

"I'm aware of what the fox is up to, Urameshi."

The fox was pushing everyone aside, even those closest to him. I know I don't show it, but I worry about him sometimes. Often times I sit and think outside his window while he's at school, and once his mother saw me and she spoke to me. I guess Kurama told her about me because she didn't seem to be afraid of my presence outside her son's room. She'd confided that she was worried about her son. I was too.

It wasn't like Kurama to just stop socializing with people. That wasn't who he was. I knew that he had skipped several of his regular after school activities, but I hadn't really thought about it until his mother said something. Come to think of it, Kurama has been missing some of our normal meetings. I'd come to expect him sitting under my tree three or four days out of the week, but lately I only saw him once or twice a week. This wouldn't have bothered me so much, but for the fact that he keeps me posted on how Yukina is doing.

I shook my head then started up the steps after the fox thief. I'll be damned if he'll get away with flirting with my sister! Damn fox, he's just too charming for his own good. Or my piece of mind. A few years back this wouldn't have fazed me. Now, though, I can't help but be worried. Kurama is the only person I consider to be my friend. Tell anyone that, and I'll kill you.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I had to stop myself from staring. Kurama had always looked very feminine to me, but tonight he looked more girlish than usual. I had opted not to wear the traditional attire for festivals, but Kurama had donned a simple black yukata with little gold foxes dancing across it. He had also pulled his hair into a high ponytail, something I had never seen him do. If I hadn't known he was a guy, I'd have thought he was a female. A really cute female at that.

I froze. _'Oh no, I did not just think that! I am not that way! I've never been very fond of girls, but that doesn't mean I like guys. That is just disgusting. Damn you, Kurama! Damn you and your girlish looks!'_ I shouted in my mind.

That was why I hated festivals so much. Every single time I agreed to come to one Kurama would dress so damn feminine and I'd get those disturbing thoughts. I hated it! Kurama is my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. And I am not gay! No, no, no, no, NO!

I stopped my mental ranting when Kurama turned to look over at me with a smile on his face. He crossed one arm across his waist to lightly grab his other arm. Then he tilted his head to one side and said, "Oh, hello Hiei. I didn't see you over there."

My entire face turned bright red. I don't know why, but it did. I quickly looked elsewhere so that Kurama wouldn't see before I spoke. "Whatever, fox."

Kurama tilted his head to the other side. "Hm? Are you still angry at me for flirting with Yukina? Come now, I was just teasing her. She knew it too."

"Drop it, fox."

"Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I said, drop it."

"Oh, but Hiei..."

"Damnit, Kurama, just leave me alone!" I shouted as I stalked away.

Damn him! Damn him! He always does this! Always! Stupid Kurama! Stupid, ningen loving, fox! I hate him! I stopped short. Did I just...? No, I didn't hate Kurama. Never hate him. I'm just mad at him right now. I need space. I have to just get away for awhile.

I chanced a look around. The shrine wasn't that big, but I was still somewhere I didn't know. All around me were ningens enjoying their stupid holiday, but no one that I recognized. Not even Yusuke.

"Sir, are you lost?"

I spun around and drew my sword in one motion. I had nearly jumped out of my skin. I glared at the owner of the voice, a ningen wench. She had somehow snuck around behind me while I was trying to get my bearings.

"What do you want, ningen?"

She showed no fear. Not of me, and not of my blade. This was no ordinary human. Her gaze was leveled at me. Calm, steely, but not scared in the least.

I felt a tingle of awareness run down my spine. She had to be the priestess of the shrine. No normal human had that kind of spiritual power. I drew back my sword and returned it to its sheath.

"What do you want, miko?" I repeated my question.

I felt her glaring at me. Like I was afraid of some half trained priestess.

"The question should be, what are you doing here demon."

(Kurama)

"Hiei! Hiei, come back!" I shouted as I trotted in the direction my friend had gone. "Where are you? Come on now, Hiei, this isn't funny! If this is about Yukina, I'm sorry! Now come out here!"

I didn't see him, nor could I sense his distinct demonic aura. Wherever he was, he didn't want me to find him. I don't know what I've done to make him want to hide from me, but I sure intend to find out.

I had covered maybe half of the shrine when this strange whooshing sound stopped me in my tracks. It reminded me of the sound a jet liner makes when it is taking off. A moment later Hiei came flying out of a large cloud of black smoke, and he didn't look like he'd done it on his own. My thoughts were confirmed when a very pissed looking priestess came charging out of the cloud right after him.

"Oh, Kami. What have you done this time, Hiei?" I asked as my koorime friend drew out his katana.

"For once, fox, my only crime was being a demon."

I turned to look at the priestess, then spoke again. "My lady, why have you assaulted my friend? He has done you no harm."

She glared at me. "He drew his blade on me. That alone gives me the right to strike him down, but he also had to gall to enter my shrine during a holy festival. Demons are unwelcome here. Now step aside."

I sighed then shook my head and removed my rose from its place in my hair. If she was going to attack Hiei no matter what I said, then I would have to help him. He was my partner, after all. He was also my friend, and I wasn't about to let him face fight by himself. Hiei was strong and could probably best the girl in a fair fight, but this was her territory. Her powers were strongest at this shrine.

I flicked my wrist to draw out my rose whip then said, "If he had only drawn his sword on you I would not interfere, but you are after him for being a demon. I am also a demon, so I shall also fight you."

Her face grew red with rage. "Demons! Filthy, foul, creatures! I'll kill you both!"

As she prepared to attack Hiei did the one thing I never thought he'd do to me, he used his physic powers to send me clear of the fight. Apparently, he didn't want me interfering in his battle. I landed on my feet, but I only remained that way for a few seconds before my vision blurred.

"Wha-what's happening?" I asked as my entire body began shutting down.

I couldn't be sure what was going on, but I knew it must have something to do with the priestess Hiei was fighting. I'm so going to kill him for this. Just as soon as I get my strength back I'll...I'll...I can't see straight...I'm going to...

(Hiei)

'_That bitch! Bringing the fox into this! Now she's hurt him! I'm going to kill her!' _ I thought as I used my demonic speed to elude her every attack.

To take her wrath out upon me was acceptable. For her to use it against Kurama...That was just not acceptable at all. He hadn't done anything to her. He didn't even look like a demon, for Kami's sake! Oh, his mother is going to murder me when she finds out about this. What's worse, Kurama is going to kill me for fighting with her in the first place. Kurama's mother is scary, but a vexed fox is much worse. I'll have to avoid him after this until his anger cools off some. He'll probably murder me for this one.

I was about to unleash my dragon on the priestess when Yusuke and the others arrived. Yukina went straight to Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara came to stand on either side of me. There was no way I'd be able to do anything now.

"Okay, now everybody just calm down. What the heck is going on here?"

"The woman has done something to Kurama. It is as simple as that, Yusuke."

"Knowing you, Hiei, there's more to it than that. What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing, detective."

I then turned my attention to where Kurama was lying. Yukina had his head resting in her lap, but I couldn't tell if he was even breathing from where I was standing. Lord if that stupid ningen wench had killed him...

I shook my head. No, Kurama was much stronger than that. There was no way his Yoko blood would allow him to die from such a weak attack. He would be fine. He would have to be.

I knelt next to Yukina then said, "How is the fox doing, Yukina?"

Yukina looked up at me then said, "I'm not really sure, Hiei. He seems to be just fine, but his unconscious state would say otherwise. I think he needs to be brought home as soon as possible. He should be fine after a night's rest."

I nodded then turned my attention back to the others. "Kurama needs to be brought home. He has no way to defend himself in his current state. I suggest we finish this quickly before someone sees us."

"I agree." Yusuke scratched his head. "Look, miss priestess, I don't know what sort of problem you have with Hiei and Kurama, but it's my problem now."

"I only fight demons. Now get out of my way so I can vanquish these two."

"I doubt you could vanquish anybody. Those two are probably some of the strongest guys I've ever met. You're just a badly trained priestess."

I watched as the miko woman's eyes went large with indignation. "Well I never!"

Yusuke is on a roll. For once he's using his head and not his fists.

"Yeah I bet you never. You've probably never even seen a demon, nonetheless killed one."

I smirked. Yusuke has actually grown a brain over the past few years. I guess those beatings he got from our various enemies have helped him think better. The ningen wench looks ready to murder him. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then made this sound that only females can make, and walked away in a huff. Yusuke has saved the day, or more specifically, the fox.

I looked back to Kurama. Kuwabara had picked him up and was getting ready to carry him home. That is a good thing since I can't actually lift Kurama. He's too heavy for me. Besides, I don't want to show any concern for the fox. If anyone knew that he was my friend then they'd probably use that against us. I prefer our friendship remain private.

As Kuwabara walked away I decided to go ahead and follow him. Someone had to explain to Mrs. Minamano why her son was unconscious. Best for it to be someone who can run fast enough to get away from her.

End.

That's it for this chapter.

Like? Hate?

Be nice this is my first yaoi story.


	2. The Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. The plot for this story is mine, however, so don't steal it.

Chapter Two: The change

(Kurama)

'_Ugh, my head hurts. Where am I?'_ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes.

All at once a wave of dizziness hit me and I had to shut my eyes to keep from being sick. What could have happened to me? The last thing I remember is getting blasted by Hiei. Speaking of...I'm going to murder him when I see him. No, better yet, I'll ignore him. He hates it when I do that. Serves him right. He could have gotten both of us killed. As it is he ruined the festival for me.

I wonder if everyone else had a good time. I sure hope so. I'd hate to think the evening was ruined because of my hot headed koorime friend's rash actions. I suppose I'll find out today.

"Shuichi, are you awake?"

I lifted my head off of the pillow. "Mother?"

Everything fell into place as my mother came into my room. I had been returned to my home. Someone brought me home from the festival. I'll have to find out who it was and thank him.

"Shuichi, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mother, what...How long have I been sleeping?"

My voice sounds strange. How long could I have been out?

"We were so worried when you didn't wake up after the first night, Shuichi dear. It's been three long, worry filled days for me."

I sat bolt upright in bed. If it had been that long then I've missed a day of school. I'm going to be so far behind! I have to get up.

"Mother, I need to get ready for school! I'm going to be late!"

"Calm down, Shuichi. You don't have to go today if you're still not feeling well."

"I'm perfectly fine, mother. I've already been out long enough. Now, please excuse me, I need to take a shower."

My mother left the room after that. I carefully sat up the rest of the way in my bed. My body feels strange to me. I guess it's from sleeping for so long. Running one hand through my disheveled red hair I got out of bed and headed into my bathroom.

I only glanced at my reflection, but that was enough for me to notice something was wrong.

"Who is that? Why is there a different reflection than mine in the mirror? This is strange."

The person looking back at me was shorter than me. She had the same red hair and sharp green eyes as me, but everything was softer on her. Her skin was as pale as the white rose I sometimes use to fight with. My eyes bogged out. She also wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ahhhhhh!" A distinctly shrill, feminine scream filled the bathroom.

I covered my mouth. The girl's reflection in the mirror did too. All at once the shrieking stopped. I saw her eyes widen as my own did. The realization hit me all at once.

I looked down.

"Oh holy Kami-sama! I'm a girl!"

I covered my mouth again. This would only get worse if anyone found out about it. I'll be the laughing stock of our group. Worse, all my friends won't want to be my friends anymore. What am I going to do? I can't go out like this, but I also can't miss school.

I looked down at my bare chest. Well, first I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going to bind my chest and put on a shirt. Then at least I'll be decent. I brought my hands up in front of my face and just stared at them. I have such small hands now.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Shuichi, dear, are you okay? I heard a strange sound."

Oh my lord. My mother heard me screaming. Uhm...Okay I need to think fast.

"Everything is fine, mother, I just slipped on the soap again." I said with as normal a voice as I could. It was really hard, considering that I had gone from a tenor to a soprano practically overnight.

I heard my mother's footsteps as she walked back down the hall. Thank Kami for small miracles.

I quickly got myself together and took my shower. I felt so awkward wearing a towel around my body. Normally I just have one at my waist, but now I have to have one around me and in my hair. How do girls manage with all this hair? I never thought I'd say this, but I really need a hair cut.

It took me quite some time to figure out how to bind my new breasts when I kept turning red every time I looked down at them to wrap the cloth tighter. After nearly two hours, I was finally ready. I quickly looked myself over in the mirror on my bathroom door.

My hair was clean, brushed, and bound at my neck. My uniform hid my breasts completely. My pants were a little big, but I can deal with that. Thank goodness for belts. I still looked really pale and delicate. Very feminine. Ugh! This will never work.

"Shuichi, time to go!"

I jumped, then looked to the door, and said, "I'm coming mother!"

Okay, Kurama, you can do this. Just pretend that nothing is the matter. I can do this, I can do this. I am so doomed...

After school...

(Hiei)

'_Come on, Kurama. You're mother said you went to school today. Where are you?'_ I thought as I leaned against the gate at the entrance to Kurama's school.

I had been here all day. I had to apologize to Kurama for the other night. Much as I hated to admit it, I missed that fox. He was the only steady companion I had. My only true friend. I hope he's not still mad at me.

Just as I started fidgeting again from boredom I caught sight of a familiar head of red hair making its way through the crowd.

_'Finally! It sure took him long enough. I was about to die of boredom out here.'_

I leapt over the ningens in my way and landed inches from Kurama. I watched in amusement as he leapt backwards from me. He always did that. Sometimes I think he's been around the ningens too long.

"About time, Kurama. I've been waiting out here all day."

His voice sounded strange when he answered me. "Go away, Hiei, I don't have time to deal with you today." He started walking again.

His words shocked me. Kurama was never in a bad mood. He'd never refused my company before this. Something must really be wrong.

I shook my head then ran around to stand in front of him once more. I will find out what he's mad about. I swear if someone has said something to him to make him this way I'll kill them.

"Kurama, what is this all about?"

His green eyes narrowed at me. I really don't like that look on him. "Get the hell away from me right now, Hiei."

My eyes widened. I've never heard the fox use that sort of language before. Something is definatly wrong.

"Come on, fox, don't act like this. It doesn't suit you. If this is about the festival-"

Kurama glared at me and started briskly walking away again. I'll be damned if he's getting away from me before this is sorted out! I stalked after him once again then grabbed him by the arm.

"Damnit, Kurama! Don't walk away from me! You will listen!"

What happened next I'll never be able to fully explain. One minute I thought I was getting through to him then the next thing I know...

SLAP! "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

I staggered backward then hit the wall behind me. I looked up in time to see Kurama running in the opposite direction of his home. He was trying to avoid me. Why? I don't understand! What is going on?

(Kurama)

"That was entirely too close. If Hiei had figured me out..." I shuddered at my own words.

Hiei had just appeared out of nowhere. I nearly ran into him. Of all days for him to decide to come see me at school...Why did he have to choose today?

I shook my hand. I can't believe I actually just hit him. Am I already so much of a girl that I can't just punch him? I slapped him. I didn't think I'd actually connect. He must have really been distracted. Still...I don't regret doing it. I'll bet this is all his fault. Damn that koorime and his bouts of temper! I'll never forgive him for this!

I stopped running. My lungs were burning. I couldn't catch my breath, and I suddenly wanted to cry. I couldn't outrun Hiei, but I could always out distance him. I know I haven't come that far. I only ran five or six miles at most. I'm never this tired. I rubbed my arms. I was never this weak. I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"Kurama, is that you?"

I froze.

"It is you. My goodness, I thought you were a monster at first."

I turned around to see Yukina staring at me from the foot of the stairs that lead to Genkai's home. I must have come farther than I thought.

"Yukina, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything, silly."

"I startled you."

"Oh, that's alright. Hiei does that to me all the time. Did you want something?'

I looked up at the shrine. Perhaps there was something I could find here. Maybe even a cure for whatever made me like this.

"Is Genkai home?"

"Um...no she's not. It's just Botan and I here right now."

"Oh. Can I come in for a bit?"

"Of course, Kurama. You look like you could use a rest."

I nodded then followed the little ice apparition up the stairs and into Genkai's world. I knew I had to tell someone what had happened. Who better than my closest female friends. I can only hope they keep my secret from everyone else. Here I go.

That's it.

Like? Hate?

Sorry for the short chapter. Next time it'll be longer.


	3. Learning the ways of woman

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Three: Learning the ways of woman

(Kurama)

Early Afternoon

I can't believe I'm doing this. I had thought Yukina and Botan would understand, but this...I feel so stupid. I can't believe I let them talk me into this. What can I expect though? Both of them did the same thing. They fainted. After they woke up they started this weird little discussion about female apparel and items. What have I gotten myself into?

I came back to the present as I exited the bathroom in the new clothes Yukina had given me to change into. My new kimono was one of Yukina's old ones that didn't fit her anymore.

"Kurama, you look beautiful!"

I blushed then looked myself over in the mirror. The new clothes I had been forced into were a light blue with a darker blue sash. Botan had taken my hair down and brushed it for me too. I really look like a girl now. I turned myself to the side to examine the fit and cut of these clothes.

Botan was the first to offer me comfort. "You look fine, Kurama. Nobody that sees you in this will realize that you're you." I could see her reflection pout. "I can't believe you're prettier than I am, and I'm the real thing."

I laughed. "Botan, that is not something a man wants to hear."

"But you're not a man anymore, Kurama." Yukina stated the obvious.

Botan caught my attention again with her next words. "Now that you look like a girl, you'll need to learn how to act like one."

"What the- Botan, I don't want to learn to be a girl! I want to go back to normal!"

"I know, I know, but if you're to be a woman for any extended period of time you'll need to learn the basics of being one."

I looked at her. "Like what?" I shouldn't have asked.

Botan took a deep breath. "Well first there's the use of a bra. You'll need to be sized at the store for one that fits you perfectly, but for now you can borrow one of mine. You're boobs are bigger than mine, but that's okay. Push up bras are one size fits all, after all. Then you'll need to learn to use the bathroom sitting down. Oh, and there's the issue of the dreaded period."

I held up both hands. "Enough! You're going to kill me with all this."

Yukina took my arm. "Let me show you how to put on your bra, okay. That will be a start, at least."

I nodded at the quite girl. Yukina was much calmer about this than Botan was. That helps me quite a bit. I think our little grim reaper enjoys me being a girl. How creepy.

When we got into the restroom Yukina started removing her top. I started freaking out.

"Yukina, what are you doing!"

The ice apparition just blinked at me then looked down at her half covered chest. "I have to show you how to put on a bra. What's the big deal; you're a girl like me now. There's nothing wrong with getting dressed in front of other girls."

"But I'm a man!"

"No, you're not. Not anymore anyway. Now strip, missy!"

I removed my shirt then immediately crossed my arms over my exposed chest. I was still bound from my day at school.

"Kurama, you can't bind your breasts anymore."

"Why not? They're just in the way."

"Cause, if you continue to do so, you're boobs will get all deformed."

"Like I really care about that."

"Just take off the wrap!"

I flinched. "Yes ma'am!"

It took twenty minutes of Yukina's repeated examples and help to finally get the stupid bra on me. I feel so stupid. As I walked from the restroom I adjusted my top over my now properly covered breasts. I was fully ready to kill the both of them.

As if my day couldn't get any worse. Oh, how wrong I was. How wrong I was.

(Hiei)

Evening

"Damn that stubborn fox! I'm going to wring his neck when I catch him. Nobody sucker punches me and gets away with it! He's my friend, but so help me Kami I'm going to kill him. That hurt!"

I stopped my ranting as I landed atop a tree. I felt for Kurama's aura then, not finding it, tried to catch his scent. After a minute I had it. Gotcha! I changed my direction then leapt once more into the air. I need to find him soon or there won't be enough light to search by. Now, I don't mind the dark, but Kurama is trained to disappear. Once night sets I'll never find him unless he wants me to find him.

My trip only lasted minutes before I found myself in front of the old woman's temple. What in the world could he be doing here? I've been looking for him all day, and the whole time he was here? What a waist of time!

I took the steps two at a time without slowing down. I just want to kill that damn fox! He can be so...arg! I don't even have a word for what he does.

I was so caught up in my rage that I nearly plowed Yukina right over. Luckily, I moved to the side just in time to prevent it. She was startled, but not harmed.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath to calm my temper before I attempted civil speech. She didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of my anger.

"I could smell the fox, is he here?"

Before she could answer another voice caught my attention.

"Yukina, who's here?"

I let my gaze roam over to the new arrival. It stuck. This wasn't someone I knew. She was tall with a lean build. Her resemblance to Kurama is uncanny. Long, flowing red hair and sharp green eyes. The look on her face was surprised and somewhat afraid. Except for the look in her eyes she was probably the most beautiful woman that I've ever met. I'm also getting this sensation that we've met before, that we even know each other. This was strange.

"Who is she, Yukina?"

Yukina jumped, then looked at me and said, "Oh, that's a friend of Botan's and mine. She just moved here."

"You didn't answer my question. Who is she?"

It was the stranger who answered. She spoke very softly when she answered. "I'm Yuichi Manomi."

I let my head quirk to the side. "Yuichi, huh? Never heard of you before."

I was trying to be nice. Yukina didn't have many friends outside of the people who were always around Yusuke's group. It was good that she had made a ningen friend, even if I didn't approve of it. I looked at Yukina's hopeful face and I forced myself to hold my tongue. I wasn't going to be the reason she shed tears.

I turned my focus back to the woman. Her posture was stiff and she looked ready to bolt at the slightest movement from me. Could she know me? I caught Kurama's scent again. Maybe she knew Kurama, or perhaps the fox was nearby. I let my aura shift out to prod hers. I immediately felt a strong spiritual resistance. Not so normal after all. I tried to read her thoughts. Again there was a strong barrier. She knows my tricks. Yet I don't feel any significant power from her. Strange.

I'll get to the bottom of this. I don't like mysteries, and I don't want anyone around my sister that can possibly hurt her. This Yuichi Manomi is not going to keep her secrets for long. I'll either figure it out myself, or I'll force her into compliance. Ningens are so easy to manipulate.

(Kurama)

'_I am so dead! If he figures me out, I'm finished! I'll never be able to look him in the eyes ever again! How humiliating!'_

Yukina's soft nudge into my side brought me back to reality. Hiei was looking at me with this face that told me he wasn't pleased with my presence. There was no possible way for me to hide my spiritual powers from him at this close distance. Drat his nose! Hiei is, by nature, a loner so he's had to learn tracking to stay alive. He's a lot better at it than I am. Well there's no way I'm going to let him bully me! I'm older than he is, for goodness sake!

"What are you looking at?"

That startled him. It also earned me one of Hiei's death glares. Yukina nudged me again, this time with more force. She and Botan had just spent the last few hours teaching me how to act like a lady, but here I was picking a fight with her brother. I was supposed to be calm and soft spoken. Well she can just chew on this. Not all girls have to act like she does.

I gave him my most haughty look then said, "Don't think you're death glare scares me, mister. I've seen preschoolers scarier than you."

His glare turned into a full blown scowl. I was really pissing him off, and that's actually pretty hard to do. This is kinda fun. I've never seen this side of Hiei before.

His voice brought me from my deliberations. "Insolent wench."

I grinned at him before speaking. "Arrogant baka."

The glare came back full force. Somehow this feels really juvenile. We're calling each other names. It's kind of funny.

"Ningen whore."

I blinked at him then glared. Whore? Me, a whore? Why I outta...Wait, I think I will.

SLAP! Hiei went flying half way down the stairs from the force. Oops, I didn't mean to do that. I guess this body still has some of my original strength. Still, it felt good to do that. I've wanted to smack that stubborn koorime several times over the years, but never had the heart to. He always seemed like he relied on my presence somehow. I didn't want to loose his trust, or his friendship. Now, I can vent and not risk loosing my friend.

We found out earlier than most of my powers don't work. I can't summon my rose whip. When I tried all I did is make all of Genkai's flowers bloom. How embarrassing. I also can't summon my Yoko form at all, but it seems I can tap into several of his gifts. I still have my speed and my stealth and, it seems, some of my strength.

Now, all demons have better senses then humans. We also have more of everything. I'm no different; I just hide my power better. I guess, after this display, I'll need to learn how to restrain my power.

I could hear Hiei draw his sword. I've gone and truly pissed him off now. I think it would be in my best interest to get away from here now. With this in mind I turned and ran in the opposite direction of the vexed koorime. I could tell he was right behind me from his loud cursing. Well, let's just see how fast this body can really move. Maybe being stuck as a girl won't be so bad after all.


	4. Finding a Balance

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Chapter 4: Finding a balance

Three days later...

(Kurama)

Morning

_'I can't believe I'm actually going to go through this! As if things hadn't been bad enough, now I'm about to let them get worse! Oh whoa is me! Kami-sama give me strength!' _I mentally ranted as I paced my bedroom with only a towel to cover me.

I had been able to fool everyone at school into thinking I was still me, but now I have to make them think that the new girl that Botan 'accidentally' told them about is a completely different person than me. When I catch that ferry girl I'm going to throttle her! There's no way I can be in two places at once, it's just not possible. On top of this, I don't have the girl's uniform. How in the world does she expect me to introduce everyone to a nonexistent person?

I shook my head and paced my room some more. This wasn't getting me anywhere. I needed to calm down and focus on the task at hand. Botan has only mentioned it to Yusuke and the others. Since Hiei has already seen me then I can just pull the same stunt then disappear. I have no reason to stick around after they've seen me. This will work; I just have to make sure nobody sees me after school. This means cross-dressing, but what choice have I got?

Afternoon

I went through school that day in a half haze. Everything I did, I did out of sheer habit. I was lucky that no one noticed my distracted behavior. I'll need to be careful in the future. I made it through school okay, so now all that is left is cross-dressing in front of my friends and pretending to be a new acquaintance of Yukina and Botan.

I had to do this very carefully or I'd blow my secret to all of my friends. I made sure everyone was out of the school before I snuck into the girl's bathroom and changed into the kimono I had borrowed from Yukina a few days ago.

I stopped to admire myself in the mirror then gave my reflection a salute and said, "Well...Wish me luck. I'm going to need it."

I then exited the bathroom and started down the hallway towards the place Botan had told me to meet everyone today.

As soon as I left the building I took a deep, steadying breath, then waved over at Botan and used my best girl voice to say, "Botan! Hey, over here!"

Seven pairs of eyes turned to focus on me. One of those seven glared at me as I approached. Hiei had never been able to catch me that day when he saw me at the shrine. I guess I burned his pride by being faster than he was.

Botan was the first one to approach me. She said, "Hey, Yuichi, you look nice today. How did your day go? These are my friends."

I nodded to each of them in turn and kept a fake smile on my face as I was introduced to each of them. I thought I might be sick when Kuwabara took my hand and proclaimed that I was the second most beautiful girl he'd ever met. I was so mortified.

Yusuke put a swift end to Kuwabara's flirting. Then he turned to face me and said, "Hiei told us somewhat about you. You're able to block him out, and yet you don't have any significant power. So, my question is who or what exactly are you?"

I feigned ignorance as I answered him. "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about. Block him out? And what sort of a person asks a girl what she is. I'm human, you idiot. What else would I be?"

Hiei growled at me from his place next to Yukina, but I didn't bother turning to look at him. Yukina would handle her brother. I didn't need to interact with him anymore than I had to. Hopefully, he won't want to talk to me today.

That notion was instantly shot down as Hiei's gruff voice broke the uneasy silence that had filled the air after I had told Yusuke off.

"Human my ass. There is no ningen alive that can out distance me over any terrain. And, you reek of the fox. Explain that, if you can, wench."

I felt my temper flare at his words. Hiei really got under my skin in this form. Usually, I could just shake off his words and continue on, but as a woman I couldn't even stand being in the same general vicinity as him. He got on my nerves so badly!

Putting a tight reign on my fury I turned my head halfway in his direction then said, "I don't know what your malfunction is, shorty, but you need to take it elsewhere. I have no idea who the hell this fox is you keep talking about, but if I smell like him then maybe it's because we go the same school or something. If you call me wench one more time, so help me Kami-sama, I'm going to punch you."

"Hmph, bring it on if you dare, ningen."

WHACK! BAM! I managed to land a solid punch to his face, but when I drew around to kick him he caught my leg and held it so that I was stuck balancing on one leg.

The look he was giving me was one I had only seen him use against someone that had hurt Yukina. He looked like he wanted to kill me, which he probably did.

Relying entirely on my instincts, I rotated my body around again and kicked him square in the chest with my other foot. Now free, I easily landed on my feet and backed away from the seething koormie.

Before Hiei had regained enough of his wits to come after me again Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed him and restrained him. I could relax now; Hiei wasn't going to kill me, at least not today.

"It's not right to hit a lady, Hiei."

"Kuwabara's right. She hasn't done anything to you that you haven't provoked out of her. Leave her alone. She's only human."

"Only human! Urameshi, look at her! Her spirit energy is higher than any normal human could ever possess! Let me go!"

I didn't let my stance drop until Yukina had safely defused her fuming twin. Even then I made sure I remained wary of him while he stood near by.

Tossing my long, red hair over my shoulder I said, "Look…Hiei was it? I think you need to either take the pill or leave. Somehow you and I aren't getting along right now, and I don't want to upset Yukina by fighting with you. I have no real wish to fight you, but if you persist in this vendetta you seem to have against me, I will protect myself."

Yusuke came to stand next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder before he said, "Don't worry too much about Hiei. He's always in a bad mood, so don't take it personally. Those were some pretty decent moves you showed us, where did you learn them?"

Ah, now this topic I could safely manage. Hiei had actually taught me the variant of martial arts that I use, but I used to take judo classes before that. Hopefully what they just saw looked enough like judo for me to pass it off that way.

"I take judo at my mother's insistence. I guess when I felt threatened I just fell into it automatically."

Yusuke nodded. "You've got some good instincts. That probably saved your life just now, by the way. Hiei is a very powerful opponent for someone like you."

Gods, I hate feigning ignorance in these sorts of matters. I'm beating around the bush with something I know as plain fact. I can't even let them know that I'm in on the whole Spirit Detective thing. Well, wait a minute, maybe I can.

"Someone like me?"

"A ningen with little to no spiritual power."

"Ningen? Doesn't that mean human?"

"Hai."

"Does that mean that you're not human, Yusuke?"

"Nah, I haven't been human for a while now. Not really sure what to call myself now, but I'm most defiantly not human anymore. Hiei and Yukina are koorime."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Cause I think you can be helpful to us. I felt your spirit energy spike up drastically when you were fighting Hiei. That's not something most people can do. You're special, just like Kuwabara and me."

"Special? Special how?"

"Do you ever sense things that other people don't? Or see things that no one else claims to see?"

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You've got strong spiritual awareness like Kuwabara. It's useful to have someone with that gift around with what I do."

"What you do?" Almost there. I just have to keep him going on this train of conversation.

"I'm a Spirit Detective. I protect this world and the spirit realm from attack and corruption."

Bingo.

"You're the one Genkai was talking to me about."

Every single person jerked at my words. Yukina and Botan were glaring at me now, too.

"You know the old lady?"

"Well, yes." I realized I had just struck on an idea.

"She's been training me lately. She kept telling me that I had some sort of potential."

"I didn't know she had taken on a new apprentice. What part of her training are you on?"

I smiled faintly at his interest. This could also explain my fighting style if more than judo had shone through.

"She's trying to teach me spirit control, but all I seem to be doing is making her plants bloom."

Hiei's head snapped in my direction at my words. Oops, I forgot about him. Better cover this up fast.

"I did manage to make a small blue ball of energy come from my hand, but when I tried to throw it...Well, it sorta died. It went forward a few feet then disappaited and died out."

I could feel Hiei's cold stare boring into me. My attempt to steer the conversation away from the plants didn't work. I hope he doesn't figure me out. I can't believe I was so careless.

"Those are Kurama's plants. You leave them alone."

I blinked at him when he spoke. He was mad at me for messing with my own plants? True that he didn't know it was me, but still. It was strange that he hadn't gotten really all that mad. At the most he sounded a little annoyed. He must have finally calmed down enough to use civil speech. Either that, or Yukina gave him the puppy dog look that she uses when Hiei does something she doesn't like.

I turned my head to look back at Hiei for the first time since he and I had fought. He looked sort of distracted. I felt my body tune into his as I caught his mood. I wonder what could be wrong. Damn him, making me worry.

"What's wrong?"

Hiei's head jerked towards me. He seemed as if he was lost for a moment before he shook it off. He stared at me for a minute more before he answered my question.

"I'm trying to find my fox."

Everyone remained quite around us. It was as if they knew that interrupting him when he was being civil to me was a bad idea.

"You're worried about him?"

"He's my partner. When he doesn't show up to something like this then something is usually wrong."

"I'm sure he's fine."

I watched him carefully as his entire body swung around to face me. Hiei was getting really angry now. I could tell he was getting agitated with me and with the conversation. His hand was starting to drift towards his katana.

"You don't know anything about him, you stupid ningen wench!"

I flinched at the violence in his tone. Looks like I just hit a sore spot with my koormie friend. I had no idea the absence of my presence would make him act so strange. I would need to tread softly with him now, least he attack me again.

"Hiei..."

My voice came out softer than I had wanted it too. I shook my head then continued, "I know Shuichi. We go to the same school. I saw him today at school, so I know he's okay. He went home early today claiming to be tired."

As soon as I was finished I turned away from those troubled red eyes of his before I betrayed myself. I hate seeing him like this. He's worried about me and I'm right here. Hiei has always been a little off balance, even when we were only partners because we were each after one of the three treasures. I can sense his spirit energy now since he's so close to me. His energy is all over the place. Unbalanced, uncontrolled. It hasn't been this bad since before he and I became friends.

I suddenly felt the strong need to be away from there. I couldn't stand by and be bombarded by his off set energy any longer. It would drive me crazy if I just left him like that. I had to get away. I needed to get out of these silly clothes and into my regular uniform.

A strong stab of pain in my head gave me my excuse. "Forgive me, all of you. I seem to be developing a migraine myself. Yukina, I'll see you at the shrine tomorrow. I have to go home and lie down."

Without waiting for a response from the confused looking ice apparition I took off towards the other side of the school. I knew I'd make better time traveling the rooftops to reach my locker, but I couldn't do that without giving myself away. I just have to hope Hiei stays with the others until I get back.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

(Hiei)

I had to find Kurama. All of my senses told me that he had to be in trouble. Kurama never missed a chance to meet a new person, especially when it was a cute girl. The fox never missed meeting me at his school entrance on the days he knew I'd be waiting for him. I know he's not mad at me anymore. I visited him at home last night and he told me as much.

The girl had told us that Kurama wasn't feeling well. Did that mean he'd gone home already? If so, then I'd be leaving soon as well. I had to go see him. I don't know why, I just knew I had to. It meant leaving Yukina with Urameshi and group, but that would be fine.

I was just about to excuse myself when I caught Kurama's scent. The fox was still here! And he seemed to be coming this way. I no longer had to leave. Looks like Kurama didn't go home after all.

A minute later a very disheveled fox graced our group with his presence.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I had a bad headache and had to go home and take something. Did I miss anything?"

I approached the fox and nudged him forcefully. He hated when I did that, but he knows it's just my way of telling him I was worried about him. I swear, that fox is more danger prone that Yukina. That's saying something considering that Yukina gets attacked by a random youkai about every other day.

Everyone started talking to Kurama then so I backed off and went to stand next to Yukina. I could feel those green eyes of his on me. He must have felt my spirit energy going all over the place earlier. It's strange, actually. For some reason, when Kurama and I aren't in the same general vicinity and I have to fight, my energy does weird things.

The old lady told me once that it had something to do with Kurama having a balancing effect on my life-force. It was simply something he did. A lot of upper class demons had a partner to balance them. It was why most traveled in pairs. I don't care much for that sort of thing, but I would rather fight with the fox at my side than not.

I watched Kurama with the others for nearly an hour before I could tell that he was feeling sick. Kurama only ever messes with his hair when he's not feeling well. I guess I'll have to get him out of here now. Oh, well.

"Yo, fox!"

He turned to look over at me before speaking. "What is it, Hiei?"

"Let's get out of here. The ningen stench here is making me sick."

Kurama gave me a grateful smile then said, "Yes, alright. Let's go then. I'll see you all later then."

As we walked along towards Kurama's home I began to question him on his tardiness.

"You were late today, fox. You're never late. Something going on that I should be aware of?"

"Not really. I was just feeling light headed during my last class so I got excused early and went home."

"You're sick?"

"Don't worry, Hiei, its nothing serious. I'm just still a little weak from whatever that priestess did to me during the Cherry Blossom Festival."

I growled at the memory. That stupid baka wench could have killed him! I still wanted to go back there and kill her, but Yusuke told me not too. I usually didn't listen to the detective, but on this one point I had to concede to him. Whatever she had done to the fox was still having effects on him. Until Kurama was back to normal we didn't need to provoke the priestess again.

I shook my head and changed the subject. "You missed meeting Yukina's new little friend. I think you would have liked her, she's interesting. She makes me so mad though. I wish Urameshi would have let me kill her."

"Now Hiei."

"What? She pretends to be a normal human, but she's got spiritual power almost equal to yours. Being that you're a full demon and one of the strongest people in our little group that does say something."

"Maybe she's got Spirit Detective potential. Or maybe she's part demon and doesn't even know it. It would hardly surprise me if it were something to that sort. We've seen weirder things."

"Her name's Yuichi."

"That's a nice name."

"Whatever."

We continued on like this for sometime before we reached Kurama's house. I knew I'd have to leave him here, but I'd be back in the morning. I suppose I could walk to school with the fox just this once since he's not feeling well.

I gave Kurama a slight wave as I turned and took off towards my usual training spot. I'd have to come back, but for now I could just loose myself to my training. Training meant I didn't have to think. It meant I didn't have to worry about what had happened to Kurama. I didn't have to think about this Yuichi girl, didn't have to wonder what sort of power she had to use against us. For now, I could just keep everything at bay. It wouldn't last though. It never did.


	5. That Time of the Month

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 5: That time of the month

(Kurama)

Two weeks later...

Morning

* * *

_'Ugh, I feel terrible this morning! No more ice cream before bedtime, that's for certain. I think I'm dying!' _I thought as I tried to force myself out of bed.

Yukina and Botan were here until late last night putting me through "female training" as they put it. I feel as if I'm starting to get used to being this way, but with how the two of them are you'd think I'd always been a girl and had just hidden the fact from everyone the past few years. We had all shared a gallon of chocolate ice cream, which probably explains my upset stomach this morning.

Groaning my discomfort to the world I carefully rolled myself over and got to my feet. No sense in dallying around in bed. I have to get ready for school. I glanced at the clock.

"Hmm...6:30...Meaning Hiei will be here to get me in thirty minutes. I'd better get a move on."

See recently, Hiei has been insistent on walking me to school every morning. At first, it was rather sweet of him, but now its just getting tedious. I swear, you would think I could not take care of myself. Fretsome koorime. Oh, well.

As I went through my morning ritual of get up, take a shower, fight with bra, get dressed, grab books, out the door I went through my checklist for today.

Today are the fitness exams for all grades from the junior high and high schools. This means that I am wearing shorts today which is a bother with my girly legs. It also means that I have to figure out this stupid sports bra otherwise everyone is going to know that I'm a woman.

I've mostly given up any hope of a cure for my mysterious sex change. There's just nothing I can do short of going and asking that priestess to fix it. I'm not going to stoop to that since I doubt she'd even listen to my request. I've exhausted every option available to me. Even Genkai couldn't figure out how to change me back, and she's the wisest person I know.

I drew myself from my thoughts to wish my mother a good day and grab myself a piece of toast from the table then headed out the door. I didn't even notice that Hiei was waiting for me up in the tree until he leapt down right in front of me and I almost ran into him.

I leapt back just in time to preserve my secret.

"Hiei! How many times must I tell you not to do that! You scared me half to death!"

Hiei simply shrugged at me in his dismissive way then said, "You're just too sensitive, fox. You've lived among the ningens for so long that you have adopted their mannerisms."

I sighed loudly at my partner and kept on walking. There was no arguing with his twisted sense of logic. He'd never admit to being wrong. Such a stubborn creature. Stupid, insufferable, egotistical...

"Ah!" I gasped as a sharp pain sliced into me from my abdomen.

Hiei stopped in his tracks and whirled around to grab my shoulders before I hit the ground. Thank goodness for demon speed.

"Kurama?"

I lifted my head up to look at him from under the curtain of my hair.

"What's the matter, fox?"

I hissed softly as a fresh stab of pain hit me. I gritted my teeth against it and tried to form coherent speech.

"I...don't...know..."

I gasped again and had to lean part way into Hiei's side to keep from going to my knees. It was just that painful. It was hardly the most painful thing that's ever happened to me, but it just hit me so suddenly and so hard that I didn't have time to brace myself.

I felt a slight pressure at my back then the next thing I knew I'd been swung up into my partner's arms. He'd just picked me up! My mind refused to process that for a moment before I turned the most unattractive shade of red. Damn female hormones!

I had to get away from him. In this position there was little chance of him missing the different shape of my body. I'd been tossed onto his shoulder so many times over the years that he knew how my body was shaped. If I didn't get away soon he'd figure me out. As it was I was lucky he was too worried to notice the difference in my weight.

"Hiei, put me down this instant!"

Kami-sama was that me? I sound so strange. Almost like I'm going to be sick. Oh, lord, I hope not. It's embarrassing enough being where I am. The last thing I want is to throw up on Hiei. Why, oh why does he have to carry me like this?

"Fox!"

I jerked in his arms as his voice permeated my embarrassed ranting.

"Yes?"

"I called your name several times and you didn't answer me. Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to answer him then realized that whatever pain had hit me earlier was gone. It had simply stopped sometime during my self-rant.

"I…I'm fine, Hiei. It's stopped."

I felt his grip shift under my legs. "Are you sure? It came on so fast…"

I could feel his aura flare to distressing levels. He was really worried about me. I could feel it in his spirit. It was the one way I had of discerning how he was feeling. It is impossible to hide one's emotions from one's spiritual aura. Especially when one is worried for one's partner.

"Hiei, I'm okay. It's all right. I'm fine now. I just ate something that didn't agree with me. Calm down, okay?"

Concerned crimson eyes focused on my face for a moment longer before he carefully set me on my feet and stepped away. Hiei's never been uncomfortable with being physically close to someone, but a display of concern is a weakness in his mind. That he would show me just how worried he was meant that he has a complete trust in me.

Hiei seemed to deflate somewhat before he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. I've seen him do that in the past whenever Yukina would be in some terrible danger and he'd been unable to get to her. It was his way of composing himself after a shock or fright.

Before I had even had a chance to completely straighten myself and recover from Hiei's last uncharacteristic display, said koormie approached me and ducked his head against my neck.

My entire face turned a brilliant shade of crimson. My female sensibilities had me sputtering in indignation at the audacity of my normally controlled partner.

"Hiei…." I began warningly.

"Don't, Kurama. Just don't."

"What's the matter with you?" I asked the question softly, mindful of his mood.

"I'm not sure. Just... Don't go anywhere for a minute."

I could feel his body shift against mine for a bare moment before he inhaled sharply and leapt back from me. Oh, lord…

"Ack! Fox, you smell like your mother's female items!"

It took me a minute to figure out what he meant then I turned an even brighter shade of red and made to hit Hiei on the head for his crassness. Of course, the koorime evaded my swing.

"Hiei! When I get my hands on you!" I yelled as I lunged towards my friend.

He easily leapt backward out of my grasp. It was a familiar game, and one the two of us most often used to forget an embarrassing moment. It was our way of scooting around something neither of us wished to discuss. If Hiei wanted to act strange then start something with me, then that was just what he'd do. It wasn't meant to be rude, it was simply meant to draw my mind from his previous action. I was lucky he hadn't scooted any closer or else his chest would have been touching mine. Too many close calls in one day.

"Hiei, I'm going to be late! I am not chasing you all over creation this morning."

He gave me one of his trademark smirks then landed next to me and started walking.

'_So…you still intend to walk me to school today, do you? Very well. I'll have to be more careful around you from now on. Something is changing in the both of us, something I don't yet understand.'_

I allowed my thoughts to wander until we came in sight of my school building, then I stopped and faced Hiei. Something very strange overcame me then, an unfamiliar urge to do something that I'd never once thought of doing.

Everything happened before I could stop myself.

"Thanks for walking with me. I do appreciate the company."

"It's not like I have anything better to do, fox."

"Still…Oh….Shoot."

I leaned over so that my face was level with my koormie partner's, then kissed him quickly on the cheek, and bolted. I don't know what just came over me, but that had to be about the most stupid thing I have ever done. Not to mention the most embarrassing. I am in such deep crap when he catches me. If he catches me.

* * *

(Hiei)

'_WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT!' _I thought distractedly as I ran to catch up to that annoying fox.

I can't believe he would do something like that. Not only was it completely disgusting, but koormie don't play those sorts of games. I am not amused. Damn him! Damn him to hell! When I catch him I am going to kill him.

If it wasn't enough that that stupid fox drives me to distraction with his girlish looks, now he has to go and pull this. Damn that stupid, stupid, fox.

* * *

(Kurama)

Afternoon

I had managed to evade Hiei all day, but now here's the hard part avoiding him at all costs while I walk home. I'm still not quite sure what prompted me to kiss him this morning, but at least it wasn't anywhere more serious than his cheek. Damn female hormones. Damn that stupid koormie and his stupid rusty chivalry.

I was roughly drawn from my ranting when I ran right into another person. I murmured a swift apology then started on again without looking up. It was a mistake I'd regret.

"Sorry, miss. Hey, miss, wait! Hey!"

I was stopped abruptly by a hand on my shoulder. A moment later I found myself drawn around to meet a very familiar pair of dark brown eyes. Oh…shit….

"Hey, I was talking to… K-kurama? Is that you?"

I could feel my eyes widen as realization set in.

"Yusuke?"

"Oh my god. Kurama, it _**is** _you."

"Yes, I believe we have established that it is me, Yusuke. What is your point?"

'_Lord, don't let him have figured it out. I am so screwed!'_

Yusuke's head turned to one side, then the other before he inclined his head towards me and said, "Pardon me on this one, man."

He then proceeded to pull my uniform shirt tight against my chest. As soon as he could see the generous swell of my breasts under the shirt he let me go and scooted backwards.

"Oh. My. Freakin'. KAMI-SAMA!" He said, voice getting steadily louder with each word.

I could feel my face flame in shame and embarrassment.

"Urameshi, it isn't what you think. I can explain, really I can…" I began softly.

"So this is why you've been acting so weird lately. I thought you and Hiei had gotten into a fight or something…. Wait, does Hiei know about this?"

My eyes bogged out of my head. I couldn't help it. I panicked.

"No!"

Yusuke lifted an eyebrow at me.

I continued more calmly with, "I mean, he doesn't know, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

"I don't know, Kurama. This is pretty big of a secret. Shouldn't Hiei at least know about did it. I could feel one of those odd little mood swings hit me right then. I'm so tired, and Yusuke is not helping me any. If he tells Hiei, I'll never be able to look my partner in the eye again. Not to mention that he'll never speak to me again. I can't deal with this. I can't let it happen. What am I going to do? I….I…

I started sobbing.

"Woah, man! Stop it! That's not…Oh, man…Aw…shit! Come on, Kurama, this isn't fair. You're a man, act like it. Stop crying. Come on, people are lookin' at me funny."

I felt my feet come out from under me. As soon as my knees hit the dirt I went from sobbing to full out keening. Gods, I can't stop this! I don't know why I'm so upset. I just don't understand. Yusuke finding out should be a blessing, not a burden. He can help me try and find a way to change back. He'll help me keep my cover…. At least I hope he will.

I had almost managed to compose myself enough to talk coherently to Yusuke again when I heard another, very familiar voice. Let me put it this way, Keiko to the rescue.

WHACK! "Yusuke! What have you done to that poor girl!"

"OW! Keiko, I didn't do anything! Don't hit me, that hurt!"

Under any other circumstances this would be very funny, but right now it just makes me upset. I hope I don't draw Hiei here with this uncharacteristic display of emotion. I'd never be able to explain myself, and Yusuke would probably end up fighting with him over the whole thing.

I drew my hands up to my face and covered my eyes. Maybe, if I try hard enough, I can stop the tears before I embarrass myself any more than I already have. That notion was shot all to hell when I felt the hot tears seeping through my fingers. This is so not my day.

Another sharp stab of pain in my stomach set me off once again.

"Ah!" I hissed out.

Keiko was instantly at my side. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if this dunderhead upset you."

I took a deep, calming breath before I spoke. "He didn't upset me, Miss Keiko. I'm just having one of those days. I've got this sharp pain in my side..."

"Hey, how do you know my..." Then she got a good look at my face. "Oh my Kami-sama! Yuichi! I had no idea you'd be here today!"

"Neither did I." I ground out through my teeth.

Before either of us could say anything more another sharp pain drove me to my knees for the second time today. What in the world is happening to me?

"Yuichi! Yusuke, pick her up! We've got to take her to the nurse!"

"Really, that's not necessary."

"Actually, it is. If you've got pain in your side like this you may have something seriously wrong with you. Either that or you've hit your time of the month."

"Time of the..." I trailed off as I realized what Keiko was getting at. I sure hope she's wrong. That really would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to me.

"Mmm Hmm. Let's hope it's just the latter, or you may be going to the hospital, little miss." She then turned to address Yusuke. "Pick her up and let's get her to the nurse."

"Oh, but Keiko…" Yusuke began, complaining.

"NOW URAMESHI!"

I could see Yusuke flinch. "Yes dear."

A moment later I found myself being carried by yet another member of my team. This could not be any worse. Oh, wait, yes it could. Hiei could have seen me. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that he doesn't decide to investigate my off set aura.

I know Yusuke's monitoring me as it is. He knows to keep tabs on overbalanced spirit energy. If my energy goes any higher into the distressing range, I'll have to seek out Hiei. The balancing effect of partners works both ways. I rarely have to rely on him in that way, but it does happen.

I took a deep, calming breath before trying to work myself out of the situation again. I couldn't go to the nurse. I've already been up there twice today for collapsing during the fitness test.

"This really isn't necessary. I've been to see the nurse twice today already. She just told me that I was a little anemic. She also told me to go straight home and go to bed. I don't wish to disobey her."

"Don't care. You're going, little missy. Come on Yusuke."

"Yes, ma'am."

As we started towards the school once again Yusuke slowed his pace so that he could talk to me without Keiko overhearing us.

"So…. How long have you been like this?"

"A little over a month now."

"Geez, that long and nobody's figured it out."

"Actually…I told Botan and Yukina the first day it happened."

"What! So, they've known about this the entire time and they didn't tell us?"

"Of course the didn't tell you. I asked them not to. I'm mortified enough by it as it is."

"Keiko called you Yuichi…. You mean to tell me that you were the girl we met the other day?"

"Indeed I was, Yusuke. Of course, I don't enjoy cross dressing, but Botan with her big mouth decided to tell everyone that she knew me."

"So that's why you were able to fight with Hiei like that. I thought your life force felt a little familiar."

"Well…to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have been able to really fight Hiei. You probably saved my life."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? You and Hiei are almost matched in strength."

"That may be true under normal circumstances, but as a woman I'm faster than I am strong. Hiei has the power. I have the speed. Which is a little weird since usually he's the faster and I the slightly stronger."

I looked down at my hands for a moment before I said, "Yusuke, you will keep my secret, won't you?"

He was silent for a long while before he finally gave me an answer.

"Yeah, Kurama, I'll stay quiet. I know how it feels to have a secret you don't want anyone to know. That's how it was when I first became the Spirit Detective. I was so unwilling to let others help carry my load that I practically blocked them all out."

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Yusuke was a good person. He wouldn't tell my secrets, should I choose to divulge them to him. This particular secret I'm very glad he knows. It doesn't seem so hard to keep going on when someone else knows. I feel as if some great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Thank Kami-sama for small miracles.

The sound of Keiko's voice brought me from my reverie.

"We're here! Make sure you don't drop her, Yusuke. The poor thing's probably in enough pain as it is."

Yusuke and I both rolled our eyes at this comment. Keiko could be so dense sometimes. Yusuke may be crude and stubborn, but he wouldn't allow anything to happen to one of his friends.

As soon as the nurse laid eyes on me she bustled over and began looking me over.

"Back again I see. Must be bad if you had to be carried up here this time. Come, sit over on the examination bed and I'll get you fixed right up."

"(Sigh) Yes ma'am."

After a moment or two the nurse seemed to realize that I was a woman and, therefore, not the boy she had seen earlier. As soon as she had she made Yusuke leave the room and had Keiko sit down with me.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I thought you were Shuichi Minamano for a moment there."

"They do look very similar. I'd say they were twins except that Shuichi has only one sibling, a brother."

I ignored the women for a moment then looked up at the nurse and began describing my symptoms to her. I had only gotten halfway through when she waved her had to silence me and gave me a maternal smile. I don't like the look of this, not one bit.

"There's nothing to worry about, dear. You've just got your period. That's all it is. I'm surprised this is your first time, given how old you are."

"Oh, if that's all… WHAT THE HELL?"

"Calm down, Miss Yuichi. It's nothing to be alarmed over. It happens to all young girls."

I almost spilled my secret right then and there. I am NOT a young girl! This is not happening to me! I could feel my body rejecting violently to this news. I was going to be sick!

A moment later I was in the girl's restroom with Keiko holding my hair out of my face, as I was sick. This'll draw Hiei for sure. I don't think I can face him now, but it seems I'll have no choice. He'll have to balance me or I'll loose control.

By the time I was able to leave the bathroom I was on the verge of being overly upset. I couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down my face. They just wouldn't ease. I felt just terrible. I'm so far into this stupid enchantment that I've actually got a period. Gods, if Hiei gets close enough to smell me then it's all over.

This just caused me to start up all over again. Nothing Keiko did could console me. I was just thinking of seeking comfort from Yusuke when a very strong, very pissed koormie lunged at him.

I couldn't help what happened next. I collapsed, just keeled right over. It was as if my body was no longer under my control. I couldn't stop, couldn't react.

'_I can't see straight…Hard to concentrate…. Need….'_

"Help…."

That was all I would remember of this for quite some time as I passed into unconsciousness. I hope someone stops Hiei before he hurts Yusuke.

That's it for this chapter.

I'll try to get these out faster, but no promises. I just started college so updates will be whenever I can grab the time.

Ja till next time.


	6. Changing Feelings, Altered Perceptions

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Chapter 6: Changing Feelings, Altered Perception

(Kurama)

Morning

_'Ugh! I feel terrible! What's going on? Where am I? What happened?_' I thought groggily as my mind began to pull me back towards consciousness.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I realized two things. One: Someone brought me home. Two: Someone has undressed me. I made sure I grabbed the blanket up to my chest as I slowly sat up.

"So, you're awake now fox."

"Ah! Oh, Hiei, it's you. What are you doing here?" I said as I readjusted myself on my bed.

"You fainted again at school yesterday, fox. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "I must have been really sick or something. You said this happened yesterday. How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly twenty four hours."

I can't believe I slept that long. Goodness, my mother must be out of her mind with worry about now. I'll have to go downstairs and speak to her when I feel up to it. Right now, though, I have to stay where I am. Hiei has to leave before I can do anything else. Oh, wait…

"Who brought me home?"

"Urameshi brought you here. He wouldn't let me touch you, fox."

I sat up a little straighter and tightened my hold on the blanket that covered my bared chest. Yusuke had carried me home; meaning that Hiei may not yet know my secret. He was, however, broadcasting his distress at me.

"You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Hiei said as he stood up out of the chair he'd been sitting in, knocking that said chair over in the process.

He was unstable again. This was unusual for him. Usually, I only had to balance him once every few months or so. This would make the second time in as many days that I've needed to balance his aura. It was then that I noticed something else strange about my koormie companion. He was shaking.

"Hiei, you're trembling. What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, which should have warned me about his next action. He walked over to the side of the bed that I was facing and planted his hands to either side of my hips. I turned a bright crimson a second later. Hiei's nose was only inches from mine. Talk about a disturbance of ones personal barriers.

Hiei looked straight into my eyes as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how worried you made me, Kurama?"

"Hiei?'

"Partners means something, Kurama. You know that, right?"

"I…."

Gods, he's making it hard to think straight. What is going on with me? Hiei has been this close to me before and I never flinched, but now I feel like I should be scooting away. Self-preservation would explain the need to move away, but what about this strange urge I'm getting to shy away from his eyes? I don't understand.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I noticed that Hiei's shaking was getting worse. He was getting close to loosing his mind over this. I have to do something.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Hiei."

"It's okay, I'm just…I'm glad you're awake, Kurama."

He leaned forward so that his forehead was touching mine before he continued. "I haven't felt that helpless in a long time. It's not something I like to feel."

"You're unbalanced again. You should calm down."

"Why do you think I'm getting so close to you, fox? No way would I ever be this near to you if I didn't need to be balanced."

I felt myself blushing even brighter at what he'd just said. He's acting so strange. Even when the need is strong, he doesn't have to be this close for me to balance him. All I have to do is have a hand on him and he'd instantly be okay again. Something else is drawing him to me.

"Why are you blushing, Kurama?"

"You're invading my personal space."

Hiei smirked at me then said, "No, there's something more behind it. I can smell it in your scent. What are you getting so worked up over, Kurama?"

I felt faint. He's so close to me. Too close. I can't breathe, can't think. I have to get away. Need space. Need air. I have to get away. I have to….

I kissed him. I didn't hesitate, didn't try to stop myself. I just knew, just needed to kiss him. I felt a jolt of electricity run down my spine the instant our lips touched. It shocked me so much that I drew away sharply and scooted backwards from Hiei.

My mind came back to me then. _'Oh, God, I just kissed my best friend! My best **guy** friend at that. What just came over me? I just wanted him to move away and….'_

I was brought out of my thoughts once more by Hiei's voice. "You really have no idea, do you?"

He turned his head slightly to the side before he continued, "To my kind and yours, partner means someone that is both a balance and counterbalance. It also means that sometimes one can become…attached to ones partner. Sometimes that works both ways without either partner ever knowing of it for many years."

I am so mortified. Hiei is being uncomfortably calm about this whole thing. I thought for sure that he'd at least punch me for doing that to him. I decided that I'd had enough of this whole thing and promptly hid my flaming face in my hands.

I felt the bed sink slightly when Hiei sat down next to me and scooted over so that his side was touching mine.

"Why are you hiding, Kurama?"

I murmured something incoherent at him, but did not remove my face from its hiding spot. I was just too mortified to look him in the eye.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I shook my head in vehement denial at his command. I wasn't about to look at him when I'd just embarrassed myself in front of him. How could I have kissed him!

I was drawn from my thoughts when I felt a gentle pressure against my chin. He was trying to get me to look up. Doing it this way, where he is not being forceful, is the key to my undoing. I can't, in all fairness, ignore him when he's this way. I allowed him to raise my head so that our eyes met once more.

"Kurama, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Easy for you to say! You don't have any moral boundaries!"

"And you have too many of them. What does it matter?"

"It matters to me, Hiei!"

By this time, my voice had taken on a shrill, panicked note. It was much higher than my voice was supposed to go, but I barely noticed it.

When I started ranting again Hiei grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. For the second time that day, our lips met. The reaction was the same, if a little more powerful. In addition, Hiei seemed to be into it. This is getting rather confusing.

When he allowed me to pull back he said, "Now don't start that again, fox."

He scooted back and got up off the bed as he spoke. He then turned away from me and started for the window as if nothing had just happened between us.

Before I could say anything to stop him Hiei had climbed out my window and disappeared into the night. Damn him, he always does this when something like this happens. Oh well, nothing to do for it now. Still, I think I need to reevaluate my relationship with my koormie partner. I think that maybe we may have just stepped beyond where I can safely say he's just…my friend.

And that's it.

After a moderate pause, here's the newest part.

Hope this little taste of romance sets everyone up for the better stuff in further chapters.


End file.
